


"Рейхенбахские хроники". Интерлюдия. 1886 год. Дело мадам Перрокет

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Рейхенбахские хроники [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: "Кто у нас только не перебывал в доме в качестве клиентов. Кого теперь еще ждать? Среди ночи в окно второго этажа постучится вампир?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вставная история в цикле "Рейхенбахские хроники". Это не чистый детектив, скорее кейс.  
> Соавтор: Dr Erton

Холодным ноябрьским днем 1886 года мы сидели с Холмсом у горящего камина с бокалами коньяка, укрывшись пледами, и являли собой идеальную картину двух насупленных продрогших лондонцев. Хотя в комнате было тепло — насколько вообще бывает тепло в наших английских домах в холодное время года, — стоило посмотреть в окно, как промозглая серость пробирала до костей, так что шторы мы задернули и включили освещение.  
  
Мы коротали время до чая. Я правил рукопись, а моего друга камин и плед настроили вдруг на сентиментальный лад, и он перечитывал Диккенса. Закончив править очередной лист, я зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Ложитесь на диван, дорогой, — сказал Холмс.  
  
— Если бы не без четверти четыре на часах, я бы попросил миссис Хадсон сварить кофе. Это все погода.  
  
— Чем особенно плоха такая погода, так это тем, что клиентов даже и не ждешь.  
  
— Ну почему? Может быть, у кого-то неотложное дело? — протянул я слегка неуверенно.  
  
— Насколько неотложным должно быть дело, чтобы оно вытащило вас, к примеру, в такую погоду из дома? — поинтересовался Холмс с некоторой иронией.  
  
— Да любой пациент. И к тому же в некоторых ситуациях люди забывают об удобстве, если речь идет о жизни и смерти.  
  
— Вот разве что.  
  
В этот момент внизу послышался звонок в дверь, а сразу за ним какой-то шум. Мы переглянулись.  
  
— Если это не пациент за мной, то клиент к вам, — усмехнулся я. — И в такую погоду вы не прогоните его, даже если дело покажется вам скучным, не так ли?  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, что клиент специально подгадал? — Холмс усмехнулся.  
  
А шум внизу усиливался. Мы уже различали возмущенный голос миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Может, это ваши мальчишки? — предположил я.  
  
— Они бы уже давно прорвали кордоны и ввалились в гостиную.  
  
Это действительно оказались не мальчишки. Настолько не мальчишки, что в первый момент я решил было, что это сам Холмс в одном из своих маскарадных образов. Судя по его слегка ошарашенному виду, у него вполне могла мелькнуть та же мысль, потому что он перевел взгляд с гостьи на меня и снова на нее. Было на что посмотреть. В нашу гостиную вошла... даже не цыганка, нет, поскольку волосы у посетительницы были светлыми. Но все остальное! Высокого роста, едва ли не вровень с Холмсом, в длиной черной юбке до щиколоток, в туфлях с обрезанными носами, так, что голые пальцы выглядывали наружу, с ярким красно-зеленым платком, повязанным вокруг пояса, другим платком, на этот раз желтым, на груди (корсета на женщине, кстати, не было, цветастая блуза болталась свободно), с широкой шалью на плечах, с непокрытой головой, но ниткой фальшивого жемчуга в волосах... при этом нашей посетительнице было лет сорок, а в руке она держала стеклянный шар голубоватого цвета величиной с голову ребенка. На плече висела то ли сумка, то ли просто мешок, из которого на четверть торчала старая книга.  
  
Единственная дедукция, которая пришла мне в голову, — «дама» приехала в кэбе, поскольку ноги она не промочила и не испачкала, да и платье было сухим.  
  
— Хорошего вам дня, господа, — произнесла наша посетительница, и , несмотря на ее чудовищный вид, выговор был вполне приличным.  
  
— Присаживайтесь... мадам, — предложил Холмс.  
  
Гадалка — шар выдавал в женщине представительницу именно этой профессии, — устроилась на диване, опустила сумку на пол, а шар так и продолжала держать в руках.  
  
— Простите, вам не холодно? — спросил я. — Не желаете ли чего-нибудь согревающего?  
  
— Спасибо, доктор, птицы пьют только воду.  
  
— Видимо, они также не пьют и чай? — предположил Холмс.  
  
Наша гостья пристально уставилась на Холмса, затем моргнула и дернула головой. Совсем как курица, подумал я.  
  
— Вы считаете меня сумасшедшей, мистер Холмс? Это не так. Но даже будь вы правы — у меня есть чем заплатить вам, и мне нужна помощь.  
  
— Я не психиатр, мадам, доктор Уотсон — тоже. Эта гостиная кого только не видела, но такая колоритная посетительница у нас впервые. Простите, а... ваша обувь несет в себе какой-то... кхм... сакральный смысл?  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, за изысканный комплимент. Обувь? Она придает мне уверенности, сэр. Я предпочла бы вообще обходиться без нее, но, увы, мы не в Африке. Но так я хотя бы чувствую себя в гармонии с собой. Вы мне поможете?  
  
— Чем смогу. Скажите для начала, как вас зовут, и изложите ваше дело.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. Меня зовут мадам Перрокет. В этой жизни я живу в Лондоне и имею собственный салон. Мой доход позволяет мне заплатить вам сорок фунтов. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. Меня обокрали, мистер Холмс. И то, что у меня украли, может очень сильно навредить вору.  
  
Внешний вид дамы и ее одеяние — пестрое, как перья попугая, — полностью соответствовали ее фамилии, если она, конечно, была настоящая. Но, вполне возможно, гадалка подбирала псевдоним под манеру одеваться. Интересно, что украл вор? Куклу Вуду?  
  
— Удивительно: в этом городе мне известны многие уголки, но я ни разу не слышал о вашем салоне, — сказал Холмс. — На какой улице он расположен?  
  
— На G...-стрит, 43, в Сохо. Но у меня много самых разных клиентов, некоторые едут издалека. Я не совсем гадалка сэр, скорее я... помогаю людям. Талисманы, знаете ли.  
  
Я немного нервно поерзал в кресле. Возможно, это было простым совпадением, а возможно, мадам Перрокет владела своеобразной дедукцией, основанной на жизненном опыте, но никто из нас даже не сказал вслух слова «гадалка».  
  
— Что ж, многие верят в талисманы, — совершенно серьезно произнес Холмс.  
  
Я подумал, что у мадам, возможно, кто-то украл чужой талисман, и теперь вора поразит молния, или лошади взбесятся, или потолок обвалится.  
  
— Мои талисманы помогают даже тем, кто в них не верит, сэр. К тому же убедить человека несложно. — Мадам повернулась ко мне и вдруг спросила: — Хотите талисман для вашего любимого пациента, доктор?  
  
Не успел я подумать, что «любимый пациент» может быть у любого врача и не обязательно реагировать на фразу открытым ртом, как мадам запустила руку в свою сумку, порылась и вынула полотняный мешочек.  
  
— Держите, только не доставайте сами, чужой талисман трогать руками нельзя, иначе он теряет часть сил. Пусть ваш родственник... — Тут мадам запнулась, нахмурилась и, переведя взгляд на Холмса, просияла: — Он ВАШ родственник, да? Пусть он сам вынет камень из ткани и подержит в руке — вот так, в кулаке, сэр. А потом положит где-то у себя... хотя бы просто в карман.  
  
— А зачем моему пациенту этот талисман? — спросил я.  
  
— Спина будет меньше болеть, — невозмутимо ответила мадам, и я снова мысленно охнул.  
  
— Почему именно спина? — резко спросил Холмс.  
  
— Не знаю, я же не врач, — немного испугалась посетительница. — Кто его поймет, почему у него спина болит? Может, тяжелый он слишком? Это доктору виднее. Я только помочь хочу, сэр. У меня призвание такое же, как и у вас, — помогать людям, — неожиданно закончила она, глядя все еще на моего друга.  
  
— Мне, конечно, лестно, что вы так оцениваете мое призвание, мадам, но оно имеет и оборотную сторону, — спокойно произнес Холмс. — Я общаюсь не только с честными людьми. И я поверю скорее в умение делать выводы, а если их сделать невозможно — в сбор информации. Я бы еще мог спокойно отреагировать, если бы ваши «озарения» касались меня, но не моего... родственника. Одним словом, вам придется доказать, что вас не прислали сюда шпионить.  
  
Меня как холодной водой окатили, и я тоже насторожился. О проблемах Майкрофта со здоровьем я точно никому не рассказывал, но за все эти годы, несмотря на уединенный образ жизни, он все-таки попадался на глаза множеству людей. К тому же, как все знают, лучше всего обо всем осведомлена прислуга. Я, конечно, не грешил на Берту или лакея Майкрофта, но вот персонал клуба...  
  
— Шпионить? — казалось, мадам была озадачена. — Я не называю это озарением. Я просто вижу, кому что нужно. Если могу помочь — помогаю. Я даже плату не назначаю, каждый дает сам, сколько может и хочет. Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
  
— Но моего пациента вы не видели, — сказал я, и Холмс слегка кивнул.  
  
— Не видела, доктор, но я вижу вас, а вы о нем думаете. Это ваше очень сильное желание — его вылечить. Я просто предлагаю помощь.  
  
— А мне самому талисманы не нужны? — развеселился я, решив вывести мадам на чистую воду.  
  
— Вам-то самому, доктор? Да пока вроде бы и нет. В любви вы счастливы, в жизни у вас все в порядке... может, позже вам и понадобятся мои талисманы... а у вашего друга, — кивнула она на Холмса, — талисман есть, и посильнее моего.  
  
— Вот как? — Холмс пытался выглядеть скептиком, но я слишком хорошо его знал.  
  
Если уж мне не было известно, что там за талисман он хранит, то никому из посторонних — и подавно.  
  
— Так что у вас украли, мадам? — повторил Холмс вопрос.  
  
Наша посетительница снова потянулась к своей сумке и достала книгу.  
  
— Смотрите, сэр, только не дотрагивайтесь, — сказала она, раскрывая фолиант. — Она очень старая, сэр, ее можно трогать только ведьмам.  
  
Мадам перевернула пару страниц. Картинки, какие-то буквы и надписи. Холмс с явным удивлением смотрел на книгу.  
  
— Вот тут, — вздохнула наша гостья, кивнув на страницу с нарисованной сверху змеей, — заговор на любовь.  
  
— Вы знаете старофранцузский? Это же старофранцузский?  
  
— Языка не знаю. Но вот как бывает: мое имя, к примеру. Я встречала много людей, не знающих французского, но мое имя они сразу «переводили» для себя, даже когда ни разу слова «попугай» на французском не слышали.  
  
Боюсь, я вздрогнул, осознав, что со мной произошло то же самое. Слава богу, мадам Перрокет на меня не смотрела и этого не заметила, зато заметил Холмс и слегка поднял бровь.  
  
— Я просто знаю, что тут написано и как это использовать, — невозмутимо пояснила посетительница. — Этой книге несколько столетий, а вторая была еще старше. Я пользуюсь ими, чтобы заговаривать талисманы. Вот вторая книга и пропала.  
  
— Да, кража серьезная, — без тени иронии сказал Холмс. — Постарайтесь вспомнить, мадам, когда вы заметили пропажу и что этому предшествовало? И главное — есть ли у вас подозреваемый?  
  
— Заметила вчера, сэр. Утром, как спустилась в салон. Живу я на втором этаже, посетителей принимаю на первом. В квартиру уношу только шар, так полагается, а остальное остается внизу. Кто живет поблизости — все знают, что у меня ничего трогать нельзя. Так никто и не трогает. Кому нужны болезни и беды на свою голову? Так-то считается, что я гадаю, но люди все знают... Даже представить не могу, кто и зачем взял книгу.  
  
— А в полицию вы обратились? — поинтересовался я.  
  
— Нет, доктор. Я никому зла не хочу. Мне бы только свое вернуть.  
  
— Полагаю, Уотсон, полиция скорее заинтересуется нашей клиенткой, чем вором, — заметил мой друг. — Расскажите, мадам, о клиентах. Кто побывал у вас накануне; кто, возможно, остался недоволен вами.  
  
— Накануне, сэр, у меня было три клиента. Одна женщина раньше приходила часто, раз десять за год. Муж у нее — запойный пьяница. Она то просила, чтобы он не бил ее, то — чтобы его самого не убили, то за детей просила, чтобы он их не покалечил, а в этом году уже просила, чтобы сын с ним ничего не сделал ненароком... А месяца три назад она заговорила, чтобы я навела на него порчу и он умер — мол, сил у нее не осталось. Но я такими вещами не занимаюсь и отказала ей. Она и ушла. А позавчера пришла опять — просила камень «на женское счастье». Может, встретился ей кто... но муж ее жив, я спросила.  
  
Еще приходил мужчина, его первый раз видела. В маске, — усмехнулась мадам Перрокет. — Маска такая — глаза закрывает, домино называется, знаете? Какой в ней смысл, не пойму, узнать человека без нее легче легкого, но мне его внешность без разницы. Этому типу нужен был талисман для мужской силы, чтобы ублажить в постели жену. Но он все жаловался мне на болезни, мол, подагра у него и еще какие-то страсти, просил талисман, чтобы от всего сразу вылечиться, но я-то вижу, что человеку надо. Такой талисман ему и заговорила. Заплатил пять фунтов и ушел. Мне показалось, что он врач, больно уж он долго болезни перечислял, да и руки у него такие... врачебные: моет их часто, кожа тонкая и сухая. Но точно не знаю, конечно.  
  
Третий был тоже незнакомый, хотел талисман на счастье. Такие чаще всего приходят. Ему талисман был и не нужен, вот как доктору Уотсону. Я ему сказала, что у него вроде как все хорошо, а прочее — блажь одна. Так он разозлился. Я, говорит, деньги плачу, подайте мне талисман. Ну, мне не жалко, заговорила его же брелок с камнем.  
  
Уж не знаю, на кого из перечисленных клиентов мог подумать Холмс, но мне казалось, что самой подходящей кандидаткой на роль похитительницы была постоянная клиентка с мужем-пьяницей. Она вполне могла подумать, что в книге гадалки есть какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы избавиться от мужа.  
  
— Скажите, мадам, а конкуренты у вас есть? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Не знаю, сэр, я о таких не слышала. Гадалки есть, но мне они не конкуренты. Есть те, что варят... отвары всякие, сэр, — видимо, слово «зелье» показалось посетительнице не к месту в наших стенах. — Я другим занимаюсь, хотя гадать умею, конечно, и сварить-смешать тоже могу. Но не люблю.  
  
— А можно спросить почему? — не выдержал я.  
  
— Если придет человек — вот как тот, второй, — я смотрю на него и вижу, что проблемы своей он стыдится. Но он и не догадался, что я это поняла. Я смогла помочь и не обидеть. Когда гадаешь — нельзя утаить ничего, надо все говорить, что видишь или чувствуешь.  
  
— А зелья?  
  
— Да ненаучно это как-то, — неожиданно сказала мадам.  
  
Тут мы не выдержали и разом покатились со смеху.  
  
— Простите, бога ради, — наконец смог сказать Холмс. — Но не могу с вами не согласиться, хотя аптекари тоже используют всякие травы и минералы для микстур и порошков. Вы на ночь дом запираете? — сразу без перехода спросил он вдруг.  
  
— Входную дверь на ключ, а свою спальню еще на засов изнутри. Только ни одна настоящая ведьма у другой ведьмы не украдет. Это совсем без головы надо быть, уж поверьте.  
  
Кто у нас только не перебывал в доме в качестве клиентов. Кого теперь еще ждать? Среди ночи в окно второго этажа постучится вампир?  
  
— Когда вы обнаружили пропажу, вы заметили какие-нибудь следы взлома? — спросил Холмс. — Вы же понимаете, мадам, что при вас никто в течение дня не смог бы утащить такую большую книгу.  
  
Тут я подумал: какая странность, неужели наша клиентка сама не могла бы вычислить вора, если она такая... опытная ведьма?  
  
— Понимаете, сэр, книга нужна для работы. Ну, для заговора. В каждой книге они свои. Вот я у того, третьего, взяла брелок с камнем и на камень читала, читать с книги надо, с листа, так-то я наизусть помню, но надо не наизусть... кладешь камень на страницу и читаешь, а потом я книгу закрыла, ему брелок отдала, он ушел, книга на столе осталась. Больше никто не приходил вроде бы, я пошла там... в лавку тоже выходила... дверь-то я на ночь только закрываю... но в салон я больше не спускалась. А утром спустилась вниз, когда клиент явился, дверь точно заперта была, я ее открыла, клиента впустила, вошли в салон, села, он сел... а книги нету. Эта лежит, а той нету. Хорошо еще, что новому клиенту из этой книги наговор потребовался. Вот... Вчера это было.  
  
Мы переглянулись с Холмсом. Получалось так, что в промежуток, пока мадам Перрокет выходила по своей надобности, третий клиент мог зайти в дом, спокойно взять книгу и уехать, скажем, в кэбе.  
  
Видимо, эта мысль и правда пришла к нам с Холмсом в голову одновременно, потому что он спросил:  
  
— Ну с женщиной понятно — она могла прийти пешком, но мужчины, видимо, приезжали в кэбах? И если это так, извозчики их дожидались, не знаете случайно?  
  
— Не знаю, сэр, точно не скажу. Ну, наверное, на чем-то они приехали, они уж точно не соседи мне. А ждал их там кто или нет, я не знаю. Простите, мистер Холмс. Я когда увидела, что книги нет, испугалась очень: ведь мало того, что трогать ее нельзя, так если кто-то читать начнет из нее, может на себя любую болезнь навлечь, даже самую ужасную. Очень вас прошу, сэр, вы только найдите того, кто книгу взял, а забрать — я ее сама заберу. Если сорока фунтов мало...  
  
Холмс махнул рукой.  
  
— Не говорите глупостей. Что ж, дайте нам с Уотсоном собраться — и поедем на место происшествия.  
  
Ужасно не хотелось выбираться из дома, хотя я понимал интерес Холмса к этому делу: очень уж необычная клиентка. На двух кэбах мы добрались до Сохо. Салон мадам Перрокет размещался в узком доме, и его будто стиснули соседние дома, с которыми он сливался цветом. На двери висела табличка, где значилось только имя нашей клиентки — и все. Видно, слава ее значительно опережала, или же довольные результатом клиенты делали ей рекламу.  
  
Мадам Перрокет сунула ключ в скважину — и я только вздохнул, покосившись на Холмса. Такой замок наверняка мог открыть кто угодно. Когда мы вошли, я посмотрел на дверь изнутри. Засова тут не было вообще. Вот почему, скажите на милость?  
  
— Проходите в салон, господа.  
  
Я ожидал увидеть что-то вроде иллюстрации к сказкам Гофмана, но нашим глазам предстала вполне чистая комната со столом посередине. Вместо скатерти он был покрыт цветастыми цыганскими платками. Посреди стола стояла подставка под шар, и мадам Перрокет тут же вернула его на место, а рядом положила уцелевшую книгу. В одном углу комнаты стоял шкаф с коробочками разных мастей — возможно, там скрывались таинственные амулеты и талисманы. На подоконнике стояли горшки с геранями.  
  
Два мягких стула по обе стороны от стола, стул у окна, сундук, еще один стол — вот и вся обстановка. И никаких крокодильих голов, черных котов и пучков с травами, свисающих с потолка. Хотя, возможно, травы хранились на кухне — из глубины дома попахивало как в лавке аптекаря.  
  
Первым делом Холмс тщательно осмотрел замочную скважину — изнутри и снаружи, но я чувствовал, что он делает это скорее для очистки совести. Вор мог войти только через дверь. Вздумай он влезть через окно, он бы опрокинул горшки. Оставался, впрочем, еще черный ход, но когда мы прошли на кухню в дальнем конце дома, то, во-первых, обнаружили на двери засов, а когда открыли, увидели маленький дворик, окруженный с трех сторон каменными стенами. Вряд ли кто-то из посещавших мадам джентльменов стал бы перелезать через них, а уж тем более преграду не смогла бы преодолеть женщина.  
  
— Что ж, мадам, поздравляю, — сказал Холмс, — ваш замок откроет даже ребенок. Кстати, за мной кое-кто наблюдал, пока я осматривал вашу дверь снаружи. У вас очень любопытная соседка напротив. Старушка так и сидит целыми днями у окна?  
  
— Да, это миссис Джонс, у нее старая привычка. Когда ее средняя внучка была маленькой, она забегала ко мне днем много раз, ей нравилось у меня, а бабуля следила за ней в окно. Сейчас девочка в школе.  
  
— Это хорошо, — задумчиво произнес Холмс и тут же поспешно добавил: — Свидетели нам нужны. Что ж, мадам, я займусь вашим делом. Но для начала постарайтесь описать внешность двух ваших клиентов-мужчин.  
  
— Конечно. Присаживайтесь, джентльмены, — кивнула мадам на стулья и сама пошла к своему рабочему месту.  
  
Холмс предпочел сесть у окна, и гадалка вынуждена была повернуться к нему лицом. Для того чтобы осветить ее, а самому остаться в тени, причины не было, но у моего друга выработалась уже многолетняя привычка. Я же сел у стола, достал блокнот и принялся записывать приметы клиентов.  
  
— Первый мужчина был одет в сюртук, не костюм, — начала мадам. — Роста среднего, чуть выше доктора Уотсона. Ноги большого размера, я имею в виду — большой размер обуви, сэр. Туфли его были очень тщательно вычищены, и перчатки были тон в тон обуви, наверняка заказывались вместе, потому что шнуровка тоже совпадала цветом ниток с отделкой перчаток. Котелок совсем новый, видно было по подкладке, когда джентльмен снял его. Трость зато старая, такая... заслуженная. Да... глаза темные, карие. Темные волосы, вот примерно как ваши, но короче острижены, я бы сказала — очень коротко. Руки с очень короткими ногтями. Я уже говорила: такая истончившаяся кожа, как бывает у человека, который их постоянно моет. И запах... слегка пахло карболкой. Второй — совсем другой. У него волосы были длинными — как, знаете, художники носят иногда — и волнистыми. Костюм обычный, но мне показалось, что он не любит тесные пиджаки, он так поводил плечами... Платок в кармане торчал не в тон галстуку, а странного цвета, розовато-сиреневого. Говорил он громко и немного отрывисто. Глаза такие... зеленовато-серые, я бы сказала. И мне показалось, что волосы он... что они вьются не сами, а он накручивает их, как делают дамы. Перстень на руке с прозрачным камнем, с аквамарином. А на брелоке другой камень был — нефрит.  
  
— Занятно, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Вы описали одежду — хорошо описали, очень. Если бы так давали показания свидетели преступлений, цены бы им не было. Руки, волосы, какие-то приметы — все очень точно и детально. Цвет глаз... а лица?  
  
Мадам пожала плечами.  
  
— Лица? Ну, первый дважды краснел. Но лицо как лицо, даже не знаю, что сказать про него. Обычное, гладко выбритое лицо. Второй выглядел так, словно он проводит много времени в полумраке. Цвет лица бледноватый. Усов не было, а борода такая... бородой это сложно назвать, внизу подбородка и редкая, совсем короткая, не более дюйма... ну, плохо растут волосы, видать, на лице.  
  
— Козлиная... Уотсон, как бы вы, будучи мастером пера, описали этих двоих? — улыбнулся Холмс.  
  
Я оторвался от блокнота.  
  
— То есть «врач», назовем его так, ничем внешне не примечателен. Уже в годах и с букетом болезней. А молодой человек с претензией на эстетизм, явно поклонник этого движения. Даже, возможно, подражает одному известному писателю.  
  
— Да насчет болезней у первого я бы не сказала, — мадам покачала головой, — хотя он мне расписывал, что болен всем вокруг. Ну, геморрой, правда, и вот с женой... надеюсь, поможет ему мой талисман. Еще про второго мне показалось, что он хотел от меня чего-то конкретного, но так боялся этого сам, что я не смогла понять. Обычно-то я понимаю, чего и не говорят.  
  
Не знаю, о чем подумал Холмс, но мне пришла в голову мысль насчет второго. Возможно, я ошибался, но тот тип был представителем эдакой «неврастенической» богемы — людей, которых вряд ли можно назвать талантливыми, но которые любят вращаться в среде представителей истинной богемы, составляют свиту из поклонников и воздыхателей той или иной знаменитости, пытаются подражать, соответствовать. А он, вероятно, стремился еще найти какие-то запретные и придающие ему вид таинственного страдальца отношения.  
  


***

  
Попрощавшись с клиенткой и пообещав держать ее в курсе дела, мы направились в дом напротив. Старушка так и торчала в окне, но делала вид, что мы ее не интересуем. Дверь нам открыла девочка лет шести.  
  
— Здравствуй, милая, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Мы бы хотели поговорить с твоей бабушкой. Она ведь дома?  
  
— Ну дома... мистер, — ответила девочка, шмыгнув носом.  
  
— Сьюзен! — раздался из комнаты скрипучий голос. — Ты зачем открываешь дверь без разрешения?  
  
— Тут к тебе жентельмены пришли, бабуль. Ничо так господа.  
  
— Пусть зайдут.  
  
Мы вошли в микроскопическую прихожую, а оттуда — в маленькую комнату, которая выполняла в доме роль гостиной, хотя в углу угадывался альков с занавеской. Там явно располагалось одно из спальных мест. Судя по тому, что старуха, сидевшая у окна, отличалась изрядным весом, а к подоконнику была прислонена палка, на постели в углу спала она. Сомневаюсь, что она могла каждый вечер подниматься по узкой крутой лестнице наверх.  
  
— Добрый день, миссис Джонс, — любезно поздоровался мой друг. — Мы помогаем вашей соседке напротив. Вы ведь видели нас из окна несколько минут назад? Я Шерлок Холмс, это мой друг и коллега доктор Уотсон. Вы позволите задать вам несколько вопросов?  
  
— Вон оно что: послушалась, значит, птица наша-то молочника. Задавайте уж, что теперь делать.  
  
— Вот как? — улыбнулся Холмс. — Уотсон, вы уже пользуетесь популярностью у лондонских молочников. Можно нам присесть, миссис Джонс? Думаю, вам не очень удобно смотреть на нас снизу вверх.  
  
Получив разрешение, мы сели на старые скрипучие стулья.  
  
— Скажите, вы видели позавчера, кто заходил к вашей соседке в течение дня?  
  
— Утром молочник приходил, потом зеленщик принес репу и зелень. Но они в дом не входили. Потом Пегги Скотт пришла. Птица ей дверь открыла, та вошла, пробыла недолго. Ушла такая вся сердитая... слезы вытирала. Потом еще через... вот не знаю, наверное, с час никого не было. Сюзи как раз вышла поиграть на улицу, да я ей не разрешаю уходить далеко. Чтобы я из окна видела. Так подъехал кэб, вышел такой весь джентльмен, стал оглядываться. Адрес, видно, знал, но сразу и не понял, где такой дом стоит. У Сьюзен спросил, где гадалка местная живет, она ему показала, он ей монетку дал и конфету и по голове погладил. В общем, приличный человек, ничего не скажу. А после него уже пришел еще один. Пешком, но если что — его кэб наверняка за углом остановился: слышно было, как встал, как тронулся. Этот человек мне не понравился. Там у Сюзи кукла лежала на булыжниках, так он на нее ногой...  
  
— Наступил? — нахмурился Холмс.  
  
— И даже не посмотрел на ребенка. Тьфу. Чтоб ему ногу сломать!  
  
Вот ведь — мистер Хайд нашелся. Или натура такая, или начитался.  
  
Пошамкав губами, старушка продолжила:  
  
— Потом птица наша сама к булочнику пошла и к мяснику еще ходила. Но чужих не было в это время, я ж у окна так и сидела, увидела бы. Когда вчера она нам рассказала, что книга пропала, мы тут все потолковали. Молочник ей и посоветовал к сыщику пойти, он про вас в журнале читал и нам рассказал.  
  
— А кто из вас раньше встает, миссис Джонс? — спросил Холмс. — Вы или ваша соседка?  
  
— Ну, я так-то не знаю, во сколько она там встает. Но молоко забирает, когда я уж давно у окна сижу. Ей молочник оставляет всегда у порога, а за деньгами по субботам приходит.  
  
— Спасибо, миссис Джонс, вы нам очень помогли, — сказал Холмс.  
  
Мы поспешно попрощались со старушкой, нашли кэб и поехали в редакцию «Дейли телеграф». Холмс подал объявление о поиске кэбменов, которые подвозили позавчера седоков по указанному адресу. Потом пришел черед нерегулярных частей — что касается третьего ездока, тут мы могли надеяться на извозчика, а вот гипотезу с врачом стоило проверить, да и поиски медика подходящего возраста могли дать более весомый результат.  
  
К тому времени, как в нашу квартиру пришел Уиггинс и его ближайшие помощники, мы составили список частных врачей, исключив всех моложе сорока пяти. Несколько мальчишек должны были нести вахту у крупных больниц. Мы рассудили, что мадам дала описание преуспевающего медика. Список получился не слишком большим, и мальчишки справились бы с поисками, тем более я исключил тех врачей, кого знал в лицо. Юным помощникам Холмса предстояло отсеять всех, кто не подпадал даже под расплывчатое описание, данное нашей клиенткой: хромых, с каким-то явными отметинами на лице, с буйной растительностью на нем и так далее.  
  
Наконец, закончив с делами на сегодня, мы уселись перед камином. Словно дождавшись этого, дождь, который моросил весь день, хлынул ливнем.  
  
— Ну вот, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, закуривая, — а я еще думал — в такую погоду ничего интересного произойти не может. Между тем дело обещает быть из тех, что вы так любите описывать: необычным, с яркими деталями. Как вам клиентка?  
  
Я посмотрел мельком на часы, мечтая, чтобы миссис Хадсон поскорее подала ужин.  
  
— Откровенно говоря, я не определился с мнением, — признался я. — То ли мадам Перрокет — шарлатанка и ловкий манипулятор, то ли очень проницательная женщина и тоже владеет своеобразной дедукцией. Но мне показалось, или она вас все-таки чем-то поразила?  
  
— А вас нет? На «попугая» вы отреагировали, я заметил.  
  
— Я уже привык к вашим «чтениям мыслей» и, возможно, просто не заметил каких-то своих жестов или взглядов — как это обычно происходит со мной, когда вы поражаете меня выводами. А у вас правда есть талисман?  
  
— Да какие там выводы, дорогой мой, вы же именно поняли, как ее зовут, не зная этого слова на французском. Она, похоже, как ни прискорбно мне это заявлять, «читает мысли» по-настоящему. Не знаю, как ей это удается, я никогда не считал открытия Майерса научно доказанными. Но факт налицо: она еще умеет и внушать мысли. Вот как с попугаем.  
  
Я был обескуражен и поражен не тем, что Холмс признал существование чего-то, что выходит за рамки научного мышления, а тем, что он не ответил на мой прямой вопрос. Означало ли это, что мое убеждение, будто между нами не было секретов, оказалось ошибочным?  
  
— Не верится во все эти сверхъестественные штуки, — сказал я. — Мне кажется, вы просто подыгрывали ей.  
  
Встав с кресла, Холмс взял кочергу и стал ворошить угли в камине, потом закрыл его экраном и сел обратно. Я терпеливо ждал ответа.  
  
— Меня она убедила, — признался мой друг. — О наличии у меня талисмана даже вы не знаете. Я и сам о нем забыл давным-давно. Разве я похож на человека, у которого хранится что-то подобное?  
  
— Талисманом может быть что угодно — например, какая-то памятная вещь, подарок близкого человека. В этом смысле, дорогой, вы мало чем отличаетесь от простых смертных, — улыбнулся я.  
  
— Может. Но есть одна странность. Когда мадам Перрокет заговорила о талисманах, я подумал о своем, и она тут же озвучила мою мысль. Не могу сказать, почему именно, но я ей поверил, Уотсон. Она показалась мне искренней. Хотя, конечно, я допускаю, что она — великая актриса. Мадам — наблюдательная женщина и далеко не глупа. А вы, значит, считаете, что она нас обманывает?  
  
— Не знаю. Я всегда был материалистом и никогда не верил в чтение мыслей, столоверчение и прочие подобные вещи. Я верю в счастливую случайность, в судьбу, возможно. Но вряд ли человек в состоянии ее предвидеть. А у вас все-таки есть талисман... ну реликвия — можно так назвать.  
  
— Есть. Медальон, который мама подарила Майкрофту. Он носил его, не снимая, а уже после ее смерти отдал мне. Одно время я тоже его не снимал, но... давно не ношу. Он лежит в шкатулке.  
  
— А почему не носите?  
  
— «Да как-то это ненаучно», — процитировал со смехом Холмс. — На самом деле я не верю в талисманы. Это ерунда. Но наша клиентка верит. И судя по ее доходам, ее талисманы помогают, значит, ее вера в могущество камушков, очевидно, передается клиентам. Заметьте, дорогой мой, наша птица не любит гадать и не варит зелий из лягушачьих лапок и когтей летучей мыши, она, как я понимаю, умеет ставить диагнозы, но ведь то же умеют и врачи, не так ли? А талисманы — это все чушь.  
  
— Камушки, возможно, чушь, но такая вещь, как у вас, — отнюдь, — возразил я. — Это именно реликвия, память. Не было же такого, что вы носили его на удачу, а потом разочаровались? Наверное, вы так выражали свою любовь к брату, уважение к его чувствам.  
  
— Само собой. Я носил его все детство именно как память, вообще-то не только из-за брата, это ведь была и моя мама тоже.  
  
— Нет, я все-таки не пойму, почему, проносив его столько лет, вы вдруг положили медальон в шкатулку и закрыли... не знаю, в ящике? А взглянуть на него можно?  
  
Холмс молча встал и пошел в свою спальню. Выходит, шкатулка с талисманом лежала не в столе, надо же. Про себя я решил, что раз уж мой друг хоть и не совсем всерьез, но назвал медальон талисманом, то трогать его руками, помня совет нашей клиентки, я не стану. Вернувшись со шкатулкой, Холмс молча открыл ее, достал медальон на потемневшей цепочке и раскрыл его. Я увидел две прядки волос — потемнее и совсем светлую.  
  
— Кто из вас в младенчестве был такой беленький, вы или Майкрофт?  
  
— Я, — коротко ответил Холмс, и мне впервые довелось увидеть, что он умеет краснеть.  
  
Не выдержав, я поцеловал его.  
  
Закрыв медальон и положив его обратно, Холмс поставил шкатулку на каминную полку и сел в кресло.  
  
— Не ношу, — все-таки ответил он на дважды повторенный мной вопрос, — потому что в юности стеснялся проявлять излишнюю сентиментальность, а сейчас уже поздно возвращаться к старому. Тот же Майкрофт увидит и решит, будто что-то случилось. Да бог с ним... Как там сказала мадам? Талисманы помогают даже тем, кто в них не верит? Наверняка помогают и лежа в шкатулке с бумагами.  
  
Я понял, что Холмс хочет сменить тему, и решил ему помочь.  
  
— Как по-вашему, старина, кому могла понадобиться древняя книга? Вряд ли ее украл какой-нибудь сумасшедший букинист?  
  
— Но и не жена алкоголика. Я скорее склоняюсь к этому... волосатому поклоннику Уайльда. Врач... честно говоря, тут я не понимаю причины. Вот вы врач: что бы заставило вас украсть такую вещь?  
  
— Ничего. Мне это вообще кажется нелепым. С чего бы врачу красть? Но, должен признать, я бы и в салон знахарки или ведьмы не пошел. Даже имея такие проблемы, хм, со здоровьем, скорее уж обратился бы к коллегам.  
  
— К коллегам? Серьезно? Сразу видно, дорогой, что у вас никогда не было таких проблем, — улыбнулся Холмс.  
  
— Да бросьте, ну что за ерунду вы говорите? К врачам можно идти с любой, слышите, с любой проблемой!  
  
Мы спорили до самого ужина, никак не в силах прийти к какому-то общему мнению. Но решили, что завтра с утра проверим жену пьяницы — для порядка. А миссис Хадсон оставим на квартире за главную с заданием: если кто-то придет по объявлению, пусть дождется нас.


	2. Chapter 2

Честно говоря, я был уверен, что проверка жены пьяницы — чистая формальность и много времени у нас не отнимет. Однако первым, кого мы встретили около дома Скоттов, адрес которого нам еще вчера сообщила миссис Джонс, был констебль, уверенно преградивший нам путь.  
  
— Проходите, джентльмены! Не положено!   
  
— Кто здесь старший? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Сержант Хопкинс, сэр.  
  
— Ну и отлично. Позовите его, скажите, что его спрашивает Шерлок Холмс.  
  
В лицо моего друга бобби не знал, но имя слышал. Глаза у него расширились, и он тут же скрылся в доме.  
  
Через минуту сержант вышел, если не сказать — выбежал, к нам.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, доктор. Доброе утро, господа. Вы заинтересованы этим делом? А мне-то казалось, что тут все просто. Проходите, конечно, прошу вас, но тело уже увезли. Простите, сэр, — обратился Хопкинс прямо к моему другу, — я никак не думал, что такое банальное убийство...  
  
— Рад вас видеть, Хопкинс, — улыбнулся Холмс. — Для начала — как вам работается с инспектором Макдональдом?  
  
— О... просто замечательно, — сержант покраснел. — Я вам так благодарен, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Пустяки. А теперь расскажите, чье тело? Надеюсь, миссис Скотт жива?  
  
— Жива... но стала вдовой.  
  
— Да что вы! — воскликнул я. — Она убила своего мужа?  
  
— Нет, доктор, не она. Ее приятель. Но она сама это видела, и сын ее почти свидетель того, как все происходило, да и рана там такая, что судебному медику и делать нечего.   
  
— Это как понимать — почти свидетель? — удивился я.  
  
— Он находился в соседней комнате, доктор, и все слышал. Вбежал через пару секунд, когда мать закричала.   
  
— Расскажите по порядку, Хопкинс, — велел Холмс.  
  
— Мистер Скотт отсутствовал дома, по словам его жены, двое суток. Миссис Скотт позвала своего приятеля, сэр, чтобы посоветоваться и попросить отыскать супруга. Когда они сидели в комнате, супруг ворвался туда и сразу накинулся на жену с кулаками, крича «шлюха». Та упала. Приятель жены схватил подсвечник и ударил Скотта по голове. Говорит, что хотел спасти женщину, мол, увидел, что супруг собирался дальше бить ее ногами.   
  
— Говорит?  
  
— Ну да, мы уже арестовали его.  
  
— То, что я слышал о семейной жизни этой женщины, позволяет верить ее словам и словам ее приятеля, — сказал Холмс. — Думаю, многие соседи в суде согласятся дать показания о беспробудном пьянстве и дебоширстве Скотта. Хопкинс, могу я задать пару вопросов вдове? Вы свой человек, и я могу вам сказать, что мы с Уотсоном тут по другому делу и хотели поговорить с миссис Скотт как со свидетельницей.  
  
— Конечно, мистер Холмс. И если вы что-то заметите по… э-э-э... моему делу...  
  
— Мы вам обязательно скажем, — кивнул я сержанту. Холмс уже прошел в комнату. Я последовал за ним.  
  
В крошечной спальне, где помещались только кровать с железной спинкой и облезлый комод, сидели на краю матраса мать и сын, мальчишка лет двенадцати.   
  
Убитой горем вдова не выглядела, скорее удрученной. Да и то — хлопот ей прибавилось: надо было на что-то хоронить муженька, а приятель угодил за решетку. Следы побоев были у миссис Скотт налицо, точнее — на лице.   
  
— Вы тоже из полиции? — буркнула она.  
  
— Не совсем, миссис Скотт. — Холмс представился и представил меня. — Мы ищем пропавшую у одной из ваших соседок старую книгу, — Холмс покосился на открытую дверь в коридор, откуда доносились голоса полицейских. Паренек дернул мать за рукав и что-то шепнул, мне послышалось слово «помнишь». Женщина безучастно кивнула.  
  
— Вчера у нас тут обсуждали, сэр. «Птица» хотела нанять сыщика, — робко сказал мальчик.  
  
— И что люди говорят по этому поводу?  
  
— Все удивлены, — мальчик снова посмотрел на мать. — У нас никто бы не тронул...  
  
— «Птица» всем у нас помогает, — голос миссис Скотт звучал хрипло. — Люди тут привыкли, джентльмены, — к ней и с болезнями идут, и когда кому чего надо. Все знают, что трогать у нее ничего нельзя. Даже если кто и не боится — все равно не тронет. Даже если она и откажет кому-то — все равно. Ее тут любят, сэр.  
  
— Что ж, я послежу, чтобы ваш приятель не угодил на виселицу, миссис Скотт.   
  
Мы не стали выслушивать благодарности вдовы. В таких случаях Холмс стремился как можно быстрее уйти.   
  
— Поехали поскорее домой, Уотсон. Вдруг у миссис Хадсон там уже улов?  
  
С трудом поспевая за другом, я признался:  
  
— Я ведь поначалу засомневался, Холмс. Будь синяки на лице вдовы не такими свежими, я подумал бы про сговор...  
  
— Никогда не делайте необоснованных выводов. Факты меняют ход дела, а не наоборот. Хопкинс прав, тут все банально. Поехали, поехали!  
  
Увы, когда мы вернулись домой, миссис Хадсон ничем не смогла нас порадовать, и пришлось запастись терпением, которого Холмс в некоторых случаях был лишен начисто.   
  
До ланча я как-то отвлекал его чтением рукописи, терпя въедливые комментарии, потом приходил с докладом Уиггинс, и мы вычеркнули из списка врачей пять фамилий, но пометили двоих, которые подходили под нужный типаж.  
  
Вместе с Уиггинсом пришел мальчишка лет шести, донельзя чумазый и какой-то встрепанный. Пока командир докладывал, он стоял молча, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и таращился на Холмса. Когда парень закончил отчет, мой друг вопросительно кивнул на малыша.  
  
— Это Джонни, сэр, — сказал Уиггинс. — Он живет рядом с домом той женщины, я подумал — вам будет интересно. Говори, Джонни.   
  
— Я это... живу... — Тут он посмотрел на старшего приятеля и слегка приободрился. — В позатом месяце я на доску наступил и поранился, и занозы... много, сэр. Так Птица мне занозы все-все вынула и повязку сделала на ногу, сэр, и в нее внутрь камень завертела, и потом делала еще новые повязки, а старые выкидывала, а камень все время клала туда, — мальчуган вынул из-под рубашки камень с петелькой, висящий на шнурке у него на шее. — Вот этот, сэр. И ни пенса с моего отца не взяла. И камень мне так и оставила, насовсем. И еще леденец дала. У нас никто не верит, что миссис Скотт могла взять у нее книгу, сэр. Это все равно как в церкви украсть.  
  
Мальчишка смутился и замолчал.  
  
— Обратите внимание, дорогой, талисманы талисманами, а повязки мадам меняла по всем правилам, — хмыкнул я, когда мальчишки убежали. Холмс только кивнул, думая о чем-то своем.  
  
Он залег на диване, а я уселся вносить правки в рассказ, потому что, если послушать моего критика, стоило оставлять только опрос клиента (без лирики), сбор улик и дедукцию, а потом констатировать, что преступник под тяжестью доказательств сознался.  
  
Изредка я поглядывал на Холмса. Ноябрь у нас начался тихо и без происшествий. До следующей поездки Майкрофта на континент оставалось еще три с лишним недели, и причин нервничать не было. Питерс заканчивал «Кентавра», и вскоре мы с Холмсом собирались посетить «Диоген» не просто так, а чтобы приобщиться к высокому искусству. По крайней мере, высоким обещало выйти полотно. Я все никак не мог до конца проникнуться манерой живописи нашего странного друга.   
  
Холмс, конечно, чувствовал мои взгляды, хотя и лежал с закрытыми глазами. Иногда я задумывался: откуда у него эта способность ощущать даже затылком, что на него смотрят.   
  
— Вас что-то беспокоит, Уотсон? — пробормотал он наконец, не открывая, впрочем, глаз.  
  
— Нет, не беспокоит. Скорее я размышляю над странностями вашей натуры, — улыбнулся я.   
  
— Не поздновато ли? — усмехнулся мой друг. — Или речь идет о моем литературном двойнике?  
  
Я подошел к дивану, чуть отодвинул в сторону длинные ноги Холмса и сел на краешек.  
  
— Когда для человека его половина — вечная загадка, разве это не прекрасно?   
  
— Не знаю даже, — протянул Холмс слегка насмешливо. — Я люблю загадки, но терпеть не могу, когда они остаются неразгаданными.   
  
Он наконец открыл глаза и взглянул на меня, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
— Вот вы вечно критикуете меня за сентиментальщину в рассказах, — я положил ладонь ему на колено, — а ведь сами взялись за это дельце не только из-за экзотичности клиентки, но и по доброте душевной.   
  
— Между прочим, мадам собирается заплатить нам сорок фунтов, — засмеялся Холмс. — Бросьте, Уотсон, что такого необычного в этом деле... не считая этой самой клиентки, конечно?  
  
— В том-то и суть, что ничего. Для вас оно выеденного яйца не стоит.   
  
— Вы так уверены, что ваш предполагаемый коллега ни при чем?  
  
— Люди способны на многое, но вряд ли я стал бы уважать врача, который украл книгу заклинаний и заговоров. А зачем?   
  
— Доморощенный декадент, вздумавший заняться на досуге магией, тоже выглядит... — Но Холмс не договорил. — Садитесь в кресло, мой дорогой.   
  
То, что его острый слух уже уловил, я услышал только через полминуты. Внизу звякнул колокольчик. Холмс рывком сел на диване.  
  
Шаги миссис Хадсон я и сам определял безошибочно, а вот за ней по лестнице топали грубые ботинки.   
  
— Сейчас нас обчистят на соверен, — заметил Холмс, потирая тем не менее руки.   
  
Миссис Хадсон открыла дверь, и я понял, что нам, возможно, повезло. В комнату вошел кэбмен — ничем не примечательный малый лет сорока, но, судя по лицу, непьющий и еще не страдающий типичными для этой профессии болячками.   
  
— День добрый, — он снял котелок с лысой головы. — Я, значит, по объявлению. Вот... — Он достал из кармана вырезку и продемонстрировал ее нам.   
  
— Да, это наше объявление. Я, как вы понимаете, Шерлок Холмс, а это мой друг и коллега доктор Уотсон. И мы готовы выслушать вас, уважаемый мистер?..   
  
От такого уважительного обращения кэбмен залился краской — даже лысина его покраснела.  
  
— Браун... сэр, — пробормотал он.   
  
— Что ж, мистер Браун, мы вас слушаем, — повторил Холмс, достав из жилетного кармана монету.   
  
— Возил я, значит, этого типа, мистер. Точно в день, который в объявлении написан. Взял его у клуба в Челси, повез в Сохо. Остановил он меня, значит, и велел ждать. И дал задаток. Деньгами-то он меня не обидел, рассчитался сполна. Я со своего места видел, что он завернул за угол. Куда по той улице ходил, я не знаю, сэр, уж извиняйте. Прождал я его долго, раза два на часы смотрел...  
  
У кэбмена и правда на потертом жилете висела цепочка. Оказывается, он был и при часах, а не только светил фальшивым золотом.   
  
— Минут через сорок, значит, он вернулся — злой такой, даже ругался вслух. Велел везти обратно в Челси, только домой. Адрес я запомнил, сэр. Это на Тайт-стрит.   
  
— Тайт-стрит? — почему-то переспросил Холмс.   
  
— Да, сэр! Точно, сэр!   
  
— Прекрасно, мистер Браун! Вы нам очень помогли! Доктор, запишите номер дома.   
  
Холмс, отдав обещанный соверен, пожал кэбмену руку и бросился переодеваться. Мне оставалось только последовать его примеру.   
  
— Вы собираетесь навестить подозреваемого прямо сейчас? — все-таки уточнил я.  
  
— А что такое? Ах да, чай! Вы неисправимы, Уотсон, прямо как мой брат. Потерпите, перекусим позже. Пошли, пошли!  
  
Когда мы вышли на улицу, у дверей нас ждал кэб.   
  
— Садитесь, господа хорошие, — Браун опять посветил нам своей лысиной. — Я вас довезу.   
  
— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, милейший, — улыбнулся Холмс.   
  
— Да как-то совестно мне за такой пустяк соверен с вас драть. Садитесь-садитесь, жельтмены. Короткой дорогой довезу.   
  
Мы уселись в кэб, и Браун молодецки крикнул своей лошадке, чтобы пошевеливалась — и нет, прибавив вовсе не «каналья», а «дорогуша». Все-таки он оказался славным малым, этот возница.  
  
Он довез нас до места и правда какой-то одному ему (и, пожалуй, Холмсу) ведомой дорогой. Когда лошадь остановилась, я выглянул в окно и увидел, что мы находимся за три дома до нужного.  
  
— Знаете, мистер Браун, — заметил Холмс, когда мы выбрались на мостовую, — а вы молодец.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Я вас буду ждать сколько надо. Это ж когда такое счастье выпадет — самому Шерлоку Холмсу помогать.   
  
— Вот еще... вздор какой, — проворчал мой друг, но я видел, что ему польстили слова кэбмена.   
  
Я огляделся. Что ж, вполне прилично все выглядело. Мне стало даже любопытно, на какие такие средства «волосатый» снимает тут жилище. Холмс не сразу пошел к нужному дому. Он постучался в дверь того, возле которого остановился наш кэб.  
  
Дверь открыла горничная.   
  
— Добрый день, милочка, — Холмс тут же напустил на себя то особое обаяние, которое безотказно действовало на женщин. — Не поможете ли вы нам?   
  
Девушка вполне заслуживала такого обращения: хорошенькая и, видимо, работала не слишком давно, судя по состоянию ее рук, кожа которых еще не успела слишком огрубеть.   
  
— Конечно, господа, — зарделась она, стрельнув глазками на пустующую улицу. — Подсказать джентльменам дорогу?  
  
— Если бы мы знали эту дорогу! — Холмс сокрушенно покачал головой. — Дело очень деликатное, — он понизил голос, — но мы уверены, что такая умная и скромная мисс, конечно, окажет нам содействие. Вы ведь наверняка знаете всех, кто живет в домах по соседству?   
  
Девушка покраснела еще сильнее и почему-то перевела взгляд на меня. Видимо, я показался ей солидным человеком, поскольку она слегка успокоилась и снова посмотрела на моего друга, самую малость кокетливо.  
  
— Думаю, да, сэр.   
  
— Я Ричард Фицрой, стряпчий, а это доктор Томас Джонсон. Постоянный пациент доктора Джонсона на днях был жестоко обижен незнакомцем, так что даже слег, бедняга... да.   
  
— У моего пациента больное сердце, — подыграл я с самым мрачным видом.  
  
— Родственники пострадавшего поручили мне привлечь обидчика к ответу. Но у нас есть только приметы, и мы нашли трех... мужчин, — Холмс поморщился, будто у него язык не поворачивался произнести «джентльменов», — которые подходят под них. Доктор, у вас с собой записи. Прочитайте, пожалуйста.   
  
Я быстро сориентировался и достал блокнот, куда ранее занес приметы клиентов мадам Перрокет.   
  
— Молод, лицо бледное, длинные волосы, козлиная бородка, усов нет... — начал я.   
  
— О! — девушка даже хлопнула в ладоши — очевидно, от радости, что может помочь. — Это мистер Килборн, сэр. Точный портрет! Мистер Килборн снимает второй этаж вон в том доме — видите? — из серого кирпича. На первом живут мисс Винер и миссис Дамьен, они сестры. Это их дом, а мистер Килборн — их жилец. Да только они, может быть, с будущего года откажут ему от квартиры... их горничная так говорит, сэр. Очень неприятный господин, мэтр Фицрой, он кого угодно обидит. Кухарка миссис Дамьен работала у нее шесть лет, а когда жилец этот появился, чуть не уволилась, сэр. Он требовал, чтобы она готовила ему кофе по десять раз за ночь.  
  
— Чем же этот человек занимается ночи напролет? — поинтересовался Холмс.   
  
Мы могли спокойно продолжать разговор. Раз девушка еще пару минут назад не начала нервничать и оглядываться через плечо, ожидая услышать звон колокольчика или хозяйский окрик, значит, дома она была одна.   
  
— Он стихи пишет, — хихикнула девушка. — Только Мегги говорит, что не очень-то у него в рифму получается. Мегги — это горничная, сэр. Она из мусора листочки приносит, мы вместе читаем. Там про всякое... летучие мыши, сэр, которые несут на своих крыльях признания в любви юному греческому богу. Так он и пишет: «любовь и кровь». А сейчас миссис Дамьен с сестрой уехали на неделю к своей старшей сестре, у той внук родился. Так кухарка наотрез отказалась ночевать в доме с жильцом. Выпросила отпуск, пока хозяек нету, вот как она его боится. Килборн ездит обедать в клуб.   
  
— Что ж, это даже хорошо, что хозяек нет дома, — проговорил Холмс задумчиво и тут же прибавил: — Было бы жаль огорчать таких милых леди и заставлять их нервничать из-за поведения жильца. Почему они не откажут ему от дома? Много ли денег получишь с пустого рифмоплета?   
  
— А он не сам платит, сэр, за него родители заплатили, за год вперед. Вот до декабря-то уже уплачено. А потом...  
  
— Ага! Богатые родители! — глаза Холмса засверкали в предвкушении денег, которые его выдуманный клиент может содрать с Килборна. Ну и, разумеется, гонорара. — Эта ваша приятельница Мэгги, значит, не боится ночевать с ним дома одна?   
  
— Так она там сроду не ночевала, она после его ухода приберет — и домой, мэтр Фицрой. Да так-то сказать — он ее не обижает, но даже не ущипнул ни разу, не то что... — вздохнула наша собеседница, явно сочувствуя подруге, и мне так и послышалось в ее словах «не то что мой хозяин». — Зато он дает Мегги выходные, вот и сегодня она не придет.   
  
— Он сейчас дома, как вы думаете?   
  
— Спит, поди, как сурок. Он позже, вечером выйдет. Поедет в клуб или еще куда.   
  
— Клуб... Очень хорошо! Как вас зовут, милочка?   
  
— Поджерс, сэр.   
  
Холмс жестом фокусника достал из жилетного кармана полсоверена. Глаза у девицы расширились.   
  
— Возьмите, мисс Поджерс. Вы нам очень помогли.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр! — воскликнула девушка и посмотрела на Холмса так, будто перед ней из воздуха соткался епископ Кентерберийский. И то — чтобы заработать столько, ей бы пришлось неделями ползать на коленях, моя полы.   
  
— Ну-ну, милочка. Хорошего вам дня.   
  
Холмс пошел вовсе не к дому Килборна, а обратно, к кэбу.  
  
— Что вы задумали? — спросил я, когда мой друг назвал Брауну какой-то незнакомый мне адрес.   
  
— Я задумал поехать и выпить с вами чаю, Уотсон, — ответил Холмс, устраиваясь на сиденье.   
  
— Чаю? — я даже застыл на мгновение, но потом поспешно занял место рядом с ним.   
  
Холмс постучал тростью в крышу кэба, и «дорогуша» Брауна тронулась с места.   
  
— Вы же хотели перекусить. К тому же, пока Килборн не выберется из своей берлоги, нам тут делать нечего.   
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы намерены нарушить закон, дорогой, — вздохнул я.  
  
— Устроим небольшой обыск, — мечтательно улыбнулся Холмс. — Полагаю, у этого типа в квартире обязательно окажется парочка тайников, и не слишком-то хорошо замаскированных. Сомневаюсь, что мебель его, половицы он тоже отдирать не станет. А книга, если она украдена им, может быть, вовсе не спрятана. Да и к чему? У него в стихах нетопыри кровь пьют. Завел себе книжонку по оккультизму.   
  
Я рассмеялся:   
  
— Слышала бы вас наша клиентка! Но не наговаривайте на бедных летучих мышей. Они служат греческому богу. Ох, что за ересь!   
  
— С точки зрения греческой мифологии — определенно. Нетопыри служили Персефоне. При чем тут юный бог? Но, вполне возможно, девушки просто не поняли метафору.   
  
— А вы ее поняли даже по такому описанию? — спросил я с сомнением.  
  
— Ну если бы я был графоманом или поэтом средней руки, я бы, возможно, использовал образ летучей мыши как символ своей робости перед лучезарным ликом кумира, — рассмеялся Холмс.   
  
Я закашлялся, а Холмс продолжал подшучивать надо мной до самой кондитерской.   
  


***

  
Мы хорошо провели время, а я — особенно, потому что Холмс охотно выпил со мной чаю и даже поел с аппетитом. Верный Браун терпеливо нас ждал. Холмс уже успел узнать его адрес и обещал в случае, если нам потребуется надежный возница, посылать за ним. Браун был на седьмом небе и, краснея, признался, что сынишка читает ему вслух мои рассказы. «Сам-то я неграмотный, господа хорошие, но стараюсь, чтобы мой Чарли выбился в люди».   
  
Мы вернулись в Челси. Холмс отпустил Брауна на время, попросил его приехать за нами часа через два и ждать на том месте, где он высаживал нас давеча. Мы прошлись по Тайт-стрит и убедились, что в окнах нужного нам дома на втором этаже горит свет, а за шторами раз промелькнул силуэт жильца.   
  
Холмс прошел дальше, глядя по сторонам, потом перешел на другую сторону улицы.   
  
— Надеюсь, Килборн вскоре появится, — заметил мой друг. — Не хотелось бы привлекать излишнее внимание, а если мы вынуждены будем идти дальше, мы его упустим.   
  
Улица не была слишком оживленной, но кэбы тут то и дело появлялись, а, как я мог заметить, некоторые обитатели Тайт-стрит в такой час скорее стремились уехать куда-нибудь, чем вернуться домой. Холмс прислонился к стволу одиноко стоящего клена, достал портсигар, и мы закурили, чтобы сойти за случайных прохожих.   
  
— Нам придется лезть через черный ход? — спросил я.  
  
— Конечно, — слегка нетерпеливо ответил Холмс. — Предлагаете войти с парадного?  
  
Я понял, что он начинает нервничать в предвкушении вылазки, и благоразумно замолчал. Меня смущал вовсе не черный ход, а необходимость перелезать через заборы.   
  
— Надо же! Как он быстро! Нам повезло! — прошептал вдруг Холмс, хватая меня за локоть. — Ну разве не красавчик?   
  
Человек, вышедший из двери, полностью соответствовал описанию. Одет он был, что называется, богемно: на голове шляпа с мягкими полями, а распахнутое, несмотря на погоду, пальто позволяло увидеть мудрено повязанный вместо галстука шейный платок.   
  
— Хорошо еще в брюках, а не в этих коротких штанишках, — усмехнулся я.   
  
Мы дождались, пока Килборн возьмет кэб, а затем поспешили на вылазку.   
  
О гвоздь, торчащий из стены сарая за первым домом, я чуть было не порвал себе пальто, но мы вполне благополучно преодолели все препятствия и не попались на глаза ненужным свидетелям. Холмс легко отомкнул щеколду на двери черного хода, и мы очутились в полумраке пустого дома. Мой друг прикрыл глаза и прислушался, проверяя, точно ли, кроме нас, тут нет ни души, а потом молча указал мне на лестницу.   
  
Мы поднялись наверх и без труда проникли в гостиную.   
  
— Идите-ка сюда, Уотсон, — Холмс поманил меня к окну и слегка отогнул край шторы. — Посмотрите вон на тот дом. Вон тот, под номером шестнадцать, где наверху свет горит. Этот Килборн совсем лишился ума, видимо.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Вы же видели, как он одет. А знаете, кто живет в том доме? Собственно, его кумир. Оскар Уайльд.   
  
Я затрясся от беззвучного смеха.   
  
— Воистину человеческая глупость не знает предела. А теперь постойте в сторонке. Нам нельзя зажигать свет, и мне придется действовать очень быстро, чтобы найти здесь что-нибудь. Хотя...  
  
На столе Холмс увидел свечу со старомодным экраном. Он развернул ее так, чтобы свет падал в противоположную от окна сторону, и зажег. В ее мерцающем свете я увидел ничем не примечательную комнату. Ничего эстетского. Видимо, хозяйки дома были насчет этого строги. Обычная мебель, расставлена как-то неудобно, без уюта. Письменный стол слишком далеко от окна, но, видимо, жильцу было неважно: он все равно писал по ночам. Упорно и, я бы сказал, лихорадочно, судя по грудам исписанных листов, которые служанке, очевидно, запрещалось трогать. Книги нашей клиентки на столе точно не было, а в слишком маленькие ящики она бы не поместилась.   
  
Я взял первый попавшийся листок и прочел:   
  
— «Мои мечты под слоем прелых листьев погребены...» Бр-р-р... Я бы сказал, что все это, — указал я на стол, — напоминает манию.   
  
— Самую опасную ее разновидность, — отозвался Холмс из темного угла, где он осматривал буфет.   
  
— Вот как? — переспросил я слегка напряженно.   
  
— Джон, умоляю вас! — проворчал Холмс. — Что за глупости лезут вам в голову?! Я имел в виду влюбленность в кумира, а не графоманию.   
  
Прозвучало настолько двусмысленно, что мне самому стало смешно и сразу отлегло от сердца. Холмс меж тем, ориентируясь в темном помещении не хуже нетопыря, переходил от одного предмета мебели к другому. Он не нашел ничего стоящего в первой комнате и бесцеремонно прошел в спальню. Я — следом за ним.   
  
Оглядевшись тут, я вспомнил времена, когда мы только-только поселились на Бейкер-стрит. Неужели наши комнаты тогда выглядели так же безлико? Абсолютно ничего по этой спальне нельзя было сказать о ее обитателе. Кровать, платяной шкаф, комод, коврик, пустая тумбочка в изголовье.   
  
— А ведь он тут прожил почти год, — по привычке ответил Холмс моим мыслям.  
  
Он подошел к окну и потрогал шторы.   
  
— Очень плотные. Не пропускают света. Несите свечку, Уотсон.   
  
Я быстро принес из гостиной подсвечник и терпеливо принялся ходить вслед за Холмсом, пока он осматривал шкаф, обшаривал пространство под матрасом и за изголовьем кровати. Наконец он полез в комод и стал обстукивать изнутри ящики.  
  
— Ага! — воскликнул он.   
  
Аккуратно вынул постельное белье и сложил стопкой на ковре. Потом достал перочинный нож и поддел второе дно.   
  
Я подошел ближе и посветил. Но, увы, книги в тайнике не оказалось. Только какая-то тетрадка. Видимо, дневник. Какие-то листки, напоминающие рекламные листовки, и плоская коробка.   
  
— Заглянем? — спросил Холмс и, не дожидаясь моего ответа, открыл крышку.   
  
— Право, дорогой. Это наверняка личные фотографии, — запротестовал я, успев заметить, что в коробке лежат какие-то карточки.  
  
— Личные? — усмехнувшись, мой друг передал мне одну.   
  
Кажется, я покраснел не хуже нашего приятеля кэбмена. Это был порнографический снимок. С мужчинами. Конечно, я не был наивен и знал, что подобные фотографии, в принципе, существуют. И я никогда не считал себя ханжой. Но мне стало почему-то до крайности неловко и даже противно.   
  
— А книги, слава богу, нет, — резюмировал мой друг.   
  
— Отчего «слава богу»?  
  
— Мне не внушает симпатии этот... персонаж. И окажись он вором, я бы мучился желанием донести на него полиции. Что в данных обстоятельствах, конечно, невозможно. И не прибавило бы мне... хм... уважения к самому себе. Такой вот парадокс.  
  
— Вполне вас понимаю. Я бы сказал, он скорее нуждается во враче, и, разумеется, не потому, что предпочитает мужчин.   
  
Холмс не ответил, приводя в первоначальное состояние ящик комода. Покончив с этим, он взял у меня из рук свечу и направился было к выходу, но вдруг остановился.  
  
— Вы спрашивали меня, зачем я взялся за это дело? Помните, что сказала наша клиентка, Уотсон? «У меня призвание такое же, как и у вас, — помогать людям». Я льщу себя надеждой, что гораздо больше похож на нее, чем на хлыща, который, кого бы он там не предпочитал, может наступить на куклу играющего ребенка.  
  
— Господи, как вы вообще можете сравнивать?! — ворчал я, идя за Холмсом. — Как у вас только язык повернулся?   
  
Мой друг не отвечал. Но когда мы спустились по темной лестнице и оказались в пятне фонарного света, падающего через окошко над входной дверью, я увидел, что Холмс улыбается.   
  
Только мы выбрались наружу, преодолели заборы и сараи и очутились на улице, как к двери дома подъехал экипаж.   
  
— Как нам повезло, — пробормотал Холмс, потянув меня за руку. Мы спрятались за дерево.   
  
Из экипажа выбрался Килборн — с большой корзиной в руках, из которой торчало горлышко бутылки. А за ним — мужчина примерно его возраста, выглядящий не в пример приличнее. Он достал из экипажа вторую корзину, расплатился с извозчиком и вместе с Килборном пошел к дверям дома. Оба оживленно о чем-то болтали.   
  
— Смотрите-ка, Уотсон. А талисман нашей клиентки подействовал, — усмехнулся Холмс.   
  
— Лучше это Килборна не сделает, но, возможно, ему повезет, и он хотя бы станет выглядеть как человек и перестанет марать по ночам бумагу.   
  
Нам пришлось немного посидеть в пабе, дожидаясь Брауна, а потом мы поехали домой. В общем, день прошел безрезультатно, но настроение у нас обоих почему-то было хорошее. Поспели как раз к ужину. И Холмсу не испортило аппетит даже известие о том, что никто из мальчишек с докладом не приходил.   
  
— А все-таки вор — это врач, — сказал Холмс, когда мы остались одни.   
  
Я сел в кресло у камина, а он неожиданно улегся на медвежью шкуру, заложив руки за голову. Если бы не больная нога, я с удовольствием устроился бы рядом по-турецки, но увы.   
  
— Да, врач. Найти бы его еще.   
  
— Найдем. Я не верю в то, что над его головой рухнет потолок или его разобьет паралич из-за кражи книги. Посему это скорее дело принципа — найти украденное.   
  
Я кивнул. В голове у меня все мелькали картины прошедшего вечера.   
  
— Мне вдруг вспомнилось... Вы как-то читали стихи Уайльда, — сказал я.  
  
— Думаю, он вскоре перейдет на прозу. Он отличный рассказчик. Я как-то видел его на одном ужине в артистической компании.   
  
— Вы были там под чужой фамилией?  
  
— Зачем? Тогда мое имя мало что значило. Уайльд, конечно, гениален. Но он глупец. Гениальный глупец. Он рассказывал совершенно чудесные истории, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь будут записаны им, расточал комплименты дамам, но мужчинам — явно с большим... желанием. И вы знаете, он ведь женился не так давно. У него даже сыновья есть, — прибавил Холмс мрачно.   
  
— Это ничего не значит, — сказал я. — Он вполне может любить жену.   
  
— Понимаете, Уотсон... Эти господа-эстеты очень увлечены античностью. Но кроме принципа «Nosce te ipsum»*, который желательно применять к себе пораньше, есть еще один, не менее полезный, уж вы-то его знаете: «Primum non nocere»**. Иногда я бываю не слишком разумным человеком, дорогой, но вы можете быть уверены в одном совершенно точно: если уж я связал себя узами с вами, я никогда вас не подведу и не совершу ничего, что бы могло хоть как-то повредить вашему доброму имени.   
  
  
* (лат.) «Познай самого себя»  
** (лат) «Не навреди»


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день мы проснулись рано. До завтрака коротали время в гостиной, потом наконец миссис Хадсон решила покормить двух страждущих. Я внимательно следил за Холмсом, но он не просто присутствовал за столом, а тоже ел.   
  
Когда со стола убрали и мы сели у горящего камина, чтобы покурить и выпить кофе, я все же решился спросить:  
  
— Что предпримете?   
  
Холмс пожал плечами.  
  
— Дождусь еще одного доклада мальчишек, и нам с вами предстоит нудная работа: возить мадам Перрокет по докторам, чтобы та смогла опознать вора.   
  
Вряд ли мальчишки прибегут с докладом с утра. День обещал быть скучноватым. Больше всего я опасался, что у Холмса окончательно испортится настроение, когда я, как обычно делаю по средам, отправлюсь в «Диоген», навестить «любимого пациента».   
  
— Сегодня среда, — осторожно начал я. — Может, составите мне компанию и сами отдадите брату талисман?  
  
Холмс посмотрел на меня с сомнением.  
  
— Скажем миссис Хадсон, что если придет Уиггинс, пусть подождет. А если мы задержимся, он привезет список в клуб, — предложил я.   
  
— Рано же еще, — протянул Холмс. — Еще даже газет утренних не принесли. Куда в «Диоген» в такое время? Майкрофт наверняка занят. Давайте хотя бы после ланча?  
  
Зря он сказал последнюю фразу, я сразу понял, в чем дело.  
  
— Вы просто боитесь, что вас до ланча не отпустят и усадят за стол! Ничего, пот _е_ рпите. Давайте, собирайтесь. Кроме обычного осмотра, у меня есть еще дело к Майкрофту.   
  
— Отдать камень? — иронически поднял бровь мой друг.  
  
— Не только. Как минимум — мы расскажем ему о визите «мадам Попугай» и новом расследовании, он обожает дела, подобные этому. А я давно ничем таким его не радовал.  
  
Собственно, у Холмса не было реальных причин отказываться. К тому же, в последние дни он воздерживался от кокаина и настроение у него не прыгало, как на волне, вверх-вниз. Но он не мог, конечно, не скорчить унылую мину, когда пошел к себе в комнату одеваться.   
  
В кэбе он тоже сидел мрачнее тучи, но за квартал от клуба неожиданно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ваша взяла, дорогой, — сказал он. — К тому же мне любопытно посмотреть на брата, когда вы попытаетесь всучить ему целебный камешек.   
  
Майкрофт встретил нас с распростертыми объятиями. Чтобы убедиться, что мы не оторвали его от срочных дел и ему не придется потом наверстывать упущенное время в ущерб здоровью, я мельком заглянул в кабинет. Но бумаг на столе было немного.   
  
— Что же вы не к завтраку приехали? — проворчал Майкрофт.   
  
— Так получилось, — ответил Шерлок, — но зато мы развлечем тебя интересной историей. Точнее, Уотсон — это он у нас хороший рассказчик. Но сначала осмотр, чтобы не отвлекаться потом.   
  
Майкрофту очень хотелось поспорить, я видел. Но при брате он редко позволял себе возражать мне — видимо, считал, что это несолидно. Он с шумом вздохнул, но все-таки послушно направился в спальню, раз уж ему обещали историю в виде компенсации.   
  
Потом мы устроились у камина, и я принялся рассказывать. Первую треть истории Майкрофт выслушал с широко открытыми глазами и совершенно непередаваемым выражением лица. Когда я достал мешочек с камнем и протянул ему, он даже не сразу взял его в руку. Потом вывалил талисман на ладонь и уставился на него.  
  
— В минералогии я не силен, — пробормотал он.   
  
— Это необработанный циркон, насколько я могу судить, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
— Вы сожмите его в кулаке, — улыбнулся я. — Мадам велела сначала подержать, а потом хранить у себя.  
  
— Джон, и вы в это верите? — почти жалобно спросил Майкрофт.   
  
— Дорогой, отнесись к этому как к эксперименту, — рассмеялся Шерлок. — Хуже ведь не будет.   
  
— Рассказывайте дальше, Джон.   
  
Майкрофт все-таки сжал камень в ладони, а я принялся рассказывать о вылазке на Тайт-стрит, при этом посматривал на обоих Холмсов поочередно. Шерлок слушал меня, прикрыв глаза, я мог только надеяться, что во время моего монолога он сопоставлял уже известные ему факты и делал какие-то новые выводы. Но надежды было мало.   
  
Майкрофт обычно слушал меня, реагируя едва ли не на каждую фразу. Но где-то к середине повествования мне показалось, что его отвлекала какая-то мысль.   
  
— И вот теперь мы ждем, когда мальчишки закончат вычеркивать из списка врачей всех не подходящих под описание, чтобы дальше проверять оставшихся, — закончил я.  
  
— Очень занимательная история. — Майкрофт о чем-то напряженно думал, потом обратился к брату: — Дорогой, ты не... ты читал утреннюю «Таймс»?  
  
— Нет еще, — пробормотал Шерлок, не открывая глаз. — А что там?   
  
— Возможно, ничего особенного, и оно может вовсе не иметь отношения к вашему делу...  
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и уставился на брата. Расслабленность с него как рукой сняло.  
  
— К нашему делу? О чем ты?  
  
— Ну, я читаю все подряд, и я бы... но мало ли... Просто посмотри сам, газета в кабинете на столе, там одно объявление...  
  
Шерлок, словно вытолкнутый пружиной из кресла, поспешил в кабинет. Через пару минут он выскочил обратно, кивая мне на ходу:  
  
— Поехали, Уотсон!  
  
Я еле поспевал за ним и только лишь в кэбе, отдышавшись, уже собирался спросить насчет объявления, но Холмс сам сунул мне в руку газетный лист и ткнул в объявление. Я прочел: «Требуется переводчик со старофранцузского...». Подавший объявление обещал платить по фунту за каждый переведенный лист и сообщал свой адрес.   
  
— Так это просто удача! Нам повезло! — воскликнул я.   
  
— Удача, что мой брат внимательно читает газеты и помнит потом годами любую прочитанную мелочь. Ну и то, что вы решили рассказать ему историю еще до ее окончания, тоже, несомненно, удача.  
  
— Бросьте, Холмс, вы бы и сами наткнулись на это объявление, не утащи я вас из дому с самого утра.  
  
— С одной стороны, так и есть. Но с другой... Скажите честно, Уотсон: я стал хуже в своей профессии?   
  
Я уставился на Холмса.  
  
— Нет! С чего вы взяли? Не вы ли вот только недавно раскрыли убийство полковника Уилсона? А дело о похищении шумерских табличек? А происшествие с исчезновением...  
  
— Ну полно, полно, — мой друг улыбнулся. — Но я вот чего понять не могу... Если я, как вы утверждаете, хороший сыщик, то почему мне ни разу за все время, что мы занимаемся этим делом, не пришла в голову мысль, что похитителю понадобится переводчик?   
  
— Не знаю, — признался я, но промолчал, что мне эта мысль тоже в голову не пришла. — Может быть, дело в том, что нашей клиентке незнание старофранцузского не мешает... э-э-э... пользоваться книгами?   
  
Холмс задумчиво поглядел на меня.  
  
— А знаете, Уотсон, — сказал он наконец, — вы действительно обладаете уникальной способностью наводить меня на мысли. Ладно, это все беллетристика, обсудим потом. Давайте решим, что будем делать. Представимся переводчиками?  
  
— Конечно! Не думаю, что похититель знаком хоть с кем-то в филологических кругах, иначе бы он не подавал объявление, а обратился бы за помощью напрямую к специалисту или к кому-нибудь, кто мог бы свести его с нужным человеком.   
  
Я заранее представил себе это небольшое приключение и довольно улыбнулся.   
  
— Из меня получится ваш ассистент. А кстати, Холмс, мне просто интересно: вы знаете старофранцузский?  
  
Он рассмеялся.  
  
— Я знаю французский и знаю, как читаются слова. Неужели вы думаете, что я всерьез буду переводить эту белиберду? Насочиняю что-нибудь подраматичнее по ходу дела.   
  
Когда мы приехали на Бейкер-стрит, в прихожей на стуле скучал верный Уиггинс. Он вручил Холмсу список из... шестнадцати фамилий и адресов. Мы только переглянулись с моим другом, представив себе, сколько времени заняли бы у нас визиты ко всем этим врачам. Подозреваемый тоже числился в списке — под номером девять. Холмс щедро заплатил своему помощнику, который всегда честно распределял гонорар среди мальчишек, и велел передать, что они славно поработали.   
  
Холмс на всякий случай изменил внешность, ограничившись накладными бакенбардами, которые в случае необходимости смог бы с легкостью удалить, и очками. Он не стал старить себя — специалисту по языкам вовсе не обязательно быть пожилым господином.   
  
— Подумать только, — сказал я, глядя на Холмса, — еще совсем недавно вы изображали красотку на балу.   
  
— И не говорите, мой дорогой, — вздохнул Холмс, глядя на себя в зеркало. — Старею.  
  
Чтобы не ездить к вору в двух кэбах, с помощью Брауна мы наняли бруэмовский экипаж и поехали за нашей ведьмой.   
  
На мадам Перрокет преображение Холмса произвело необычный эффект. Она смеялась как ребенок.   
  
— Мадам, вы все поняли? — спросил ее мой друг, когда мы уже ехали по нужному адресу.   
  
— Все, мистер Холмс. Вы идете к доктору Хиллу, проверяете: точно ли книга у него, а потом доктор Уотсон идет к экипажу, якобы ему что-то понадобилось забрать, и приводит меня.   
  
— Правильно, мадам. Наберитесь терпения. Уотсон, ваша визитная карточка.  
  
— Опять я Джонсон? Холмс, а нельзя было выбрать что-то пооригинальнее?   
  
— Опять, друг мой. Это ваша карма, — рассмеялся он.   
  
Сам он назывался Саймоном Олдбриджем. Видимо, он уже использовал это имя. Карточка была напечатана довольно давно.  
  
Подъезжая к дому коллеги Хилла, я запоздало подумал, что среди дня врача можно запросто не застать. Но нам повезло. Правда, поначалу в приемной доктора, где уже сидела одна не самого обеспеченного вида женщина, нас попытался уговорить на осмотр его помощник, но, поняв, что мы не пациенты, а явились по личному объявлению его шефа, не выказал удивления, хотя заметно было, что ни о каком объявлении он понятия не имеет. Извинившись, молодой человек ушел в кабинет, и буквально через пару минут доктор Хилл вышел в приемную.  
  
Да, он производил впечатление успешного врача и вполне солидного человека, но внешность его была невзрачная. Никаких особых примет. Доктор не носил очки, его гладко выбритое лицо напоминало луну в тумане, если можно так выразиться. Светлое пятно, на котором глаз ни за что не цепляется. Даже волосы у него были какого-то неопределенного цвета: по молодости светлые, а сейчас разбавленные сединой. Только карие глаза были живыми, и если жена его и полюбила, прежде чем выйти замуж, то исключительно за них.   
  
— Господа, благодарю вас, что откликнулись на мое объявление, — заговорил доктор Хилл приятным тенорком. — Прошу простить меня, не могли бы вы подождать, пока я не закончу с пациентами? Это не займет более получаса... надеюсь. Мой помощник предложит вам выпить. Спасибо, господа.  
  
— Что ж, — Холмс пожал плечами с видом покорности судьбе и уселся в кресло.   
  
Мне, будучи «помощником», ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Правда, меня волновала мадам Перрокет, которой пришлось бы томиться в кэбе. Минут через пять я прошелся по приемной, подошел к окну и выглянул на улицу. Напрасно я волновался. Кэбмен уже не сидел на козлах, а о чем-то оживленно беседовал с нашей клиенткой, стоя у окошка экипажа.   
  
Наконец, приняв пациентку (надо сказать, она вышла от доктора чуть ли не кланяясь), коллега пригласил нас в кабинет.   
  
Комната была такой же обезличенной, как и сам хозяин. Единственное, что я мог понять, осматривая помещение, — доктор Хилл преуспевает.   
  
  
— Прошу прощения, по средам у меня выходной, поэтому я дал объявление вчера, в надежде, что буду иметь достаточно свободного времени. Но два-три человека всегда приходят и по средам.  
  
— То, что вы принимаете пациентов в свой свободный день, делает вам честь, доктор Хилл, — сказал Холмс.   
  
Тот слегка смутился.  
  
— Прошу, садитесь, господа.   
  
Мы устроились по другую сторону письменного стола. Холмс сел лицом к свету — весьма разумно: я никогда не встречал своего коллегу, но мало ли? А так мое лицо оставалось в тени.   
  
— Судя по вашему объявлению, речь идет о книге? — спросил мой друг.  
  
— О книге, да...  
  
Доктор помолчал, но, не дождавшись от нас реакции, вздохнул и добавил:  
  
— Ко мне в руки на днях попала старая книга. Очень странная. Кажется, она посвящена древней медицине. Мне было бы очень интересно понять, что там написано... и хотелось бы еще получить не только перевод, но и транскрипцию текста. В книге около полутора сотен страниц. Сколько времени займет такая работа и сколько это будет мне стоить?  
  
— Цену вопроса вы указали, но, думаю, мы договоримся. Переводы на заказ — вовсе не моя сфера деятельности. Я занимаюсь научными изысканиями. Так что ваш случай интересует меня прежде всего как знатока языков. Мне будет любопытно определить период создания этой книги, те лингвистические процессы, которая она, возможно, отражает. Так что наше сотрудничество, доктор, может стать взаимовыгодным. Конечно, мое время тоже чего-то стоит, и моему помощнику, возможно, придется побегать в поисках дополнительных сведений по средневековой медицине, но я вовсе не собираюсь «грабить» такого замечательного врача на полторы сотни фунтов, — улыбнулся Холмс.   
  
— Я готов заплатить, любая квалифицированная работа стоит тех денег, которые за нее запрашивают.  
  
— Не похоже, чтобы женщина, которая вышла отсюда только что, была в состоянии заплатить врачу вашей квалификации должную сумму, — не удержался я.   
  
— Ну, это другое дело. Люди болеют вне зависимости от того, хватает у них денег на лечение или нет. Уверяю вас, с тех, у кого деньги есть, я беру немаленькие гонорары.   
  
Я хмыкнул про себя, покосившись на Холмса. Еще одна родственная душа, подумать только.  
  
— Что ж, доктор, давайте взглянем на вашу раритетную книгу, — предложил Холмс.  
  
Хилл слегка покраснел, отпер ящик стола и достал оттуда почти близнеца той книги, которую мы уже видели у мадам Перрокет. Он положил ее перед Холмсом.   
  
— Как интересно, — сказал мой друг, доставая лупу. — Посмотрим-посмотрим...   
  
Он осмотрел переплет, потом открыл книгу, изучил титульный лист и даже понюхал пергамент.   
  
— Что ж, это подлинник. А где она хранилась? Странный запах. Пахнет как будто травами.   
  
— Думаю... предыдущий владелец лечил... хм... в том числе травами.  
  
— Как необычно, — хмыкнул Холмс и перевернул страницу. — Боже мой, какое чудо!  
  
Он почти уткнулся носом в старинную вязь букв, обрамленную причудливым орнаментом из каких-то растений и непонятных символов.   
  
— Я бы сказал «владелица», — сказал он наконец. — Думаю, вас слегка надули, доктор Хилл. Это не медицинский трактат. Это, как ни удивительно звучит, ведьмина книга. Знаете, что тут написано? Если не переводить дословно и опустить всякие цветистые обороты речи, то это предупреждение для всех, кто вздумает, не будучи одной из «сестер», читать эту книгу. Даже чужим рукам нельзя касаться «сего хранилища тайных знаний».   
  
— Ну... бояться подобного — это средневековье, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес доктор Хилл. — Но сами по себе эти записи... то, что вы называете «ведьминой» книгой, может хранить настоящие знания, и... это действует, поверьте. Я лично хорошо знаю человека, которому помогло подобное, если так можно выразиться, заклинание. Не стоит относиться к этому с недоверием.   
  
— Вы хотите лечить больных заклинаниями? — снова не выдержал я. — Вы же врач! Заклинания — дело «ведьм» и «колдунов».  
  
— Говорю вам, это помогает, — упрямо мотнул головой Хилл. — Сколько там у ведьмы паци... клиентов? Десяток-другой? Это... эти знания... должны помогать всем!  
  
— Возможно, вашему знакомому помогло просто самовнушение, доктор, — заметил Холмс. — Вы же врач и должны знать, что подобные вещи случаются.   
  
На сей раз Хилл побледнел.   
  
— Нет, точно нет! — решительно заявил он. — Мой друг не верил и пошел к гадалке от полного отчаяния. Но ему помогло, хотя он даже не озвучил свой диагноз. Впрочем, мы отклонились от сути. Вы можете переводить прямо у меня, или вам необходимо взять книгу с собой? Я не хотел бы, чтобы она покидала мой дом. И тем более если книга... как-то влияет... Нет, конечно, это чушь! Но лучше вам не... подвергаться ее... проклятию, в таком случае. Пусть будет у меня, просто переведите и транскрибируйте текст, прошу вас.  
  
— «Проклятию» я подвергнусь и в процессе перевода, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Но пока что, как видите, руки у меня не отсохли. Предоставьте нам помещение, доктор. Вы хотите, чтобы мы начали уже сегодня?   
  
— Если вы готовы, я буду благодарен.   
  
Доктор Хилл встал и открыл дверь в соседнее помещение.   
  
— Прошу вас, господа, вот сюда. Тут будет удобно. И не думайте о плохом. Весь грех я принимаю на себя. Уверен, вам ничего не грозит.  
  
— Подождите, не торопитесь, — Холмс нервно махнул рукой. — Джонсон, отпустите экипаж и возвращайтесь. А мы пока обсудим детали работы, доктор.   
  
Я понял: это сигнал.  
  
— Сию минуту, Олдбридж, — сказал я, поспешно вставая и выходя в приемную.   
  
Помощник Хилла с удивлением посмотрел на меня.  
  
— Я только расплачусь с возницей и отпущу его, — сказал я на ходу.   
  
Не надевая пальто, я поспешно вышел из дома и подошел к кэбу. Возница опять сидел на козлах.   
  
— Вам придется подождать еще, любезный, — сказал я ему, — но не волнуйтесь, вы в накладе не останетесь.  
  
— Да чего уж, сэр! — усмехнулся тот. — Браун от зависти котелок съест.   
  
— Мадам, — сказал я, картинно распахивая дверцу кэба, — ваша книга найдена.   
  
Я галантно помог клиентке выйти, и мы вместе ввалились в дом доктора Хилла. Помощник ничего не успел возразить. Оправдывая свое прозвище, мадам Перрокет, подобно птице, влетела в кабинет.   
  
При этом появлении доктор Хилл побелел и отшатнулся.   
  
— Вот она, слава богу, доктор! — воскликнула мадам. — Ну зачем же вы взяли ее? Если бы я взяла скальпель и пошла оперировать, вы бы что мне сказали? А сами за чужое ремесло беретесь. Так ведь и себе, и другим можно столько бед доставить!  
  
Она схватила со стола книгу и прижала к груди.   
  
Из-за полуоткрытой двери выглядывало испуганное лицо помощника. Хилл замахал ему руками, выпроваживая вон. Он все еще не мог произнести ни слова. Пользуясь суматохой, Холмс отклеил бакенбарды и вытер платком щеки.   
  
— Что это за маскарад?! — визгливо вскричал Хилл. — Кто вы такие?   
  
— Спокойнее, доктор, — ответил мой друг. — Мое имя — Шерлок Холмс, а это мой друг и коллега, доктор Уотсон. Мадам Перрокет обратилась к нам по поводу кражи. Должен сказать, я до последнего не верил, что человек такой уважаемой профессии оказался банальным вором.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон?   
  
Почему-то имя моего друга не произвело особого впечатления на коллегу, я даже подумал было, что Хилл вовсе не читал моих рассказов, но, как оказалось, ошибся.  
  
— Доктор, я понимаю — сыщик, но вы-то... зачем было устраивать балаган?! Разве вы не могли просто прийти поговорить со мной? Я бы объяснил... вы-то должны понять!  
  
Мне оставалось только пожать плечами.  
  
— Уж простите, но я вас не понимаю. Как никогда не мог понять принципа «цель оправдывает средства». На самом деле все банально: вы украли чужую собственность — мы ее нашли.   
  
— Это — достояние человечества! Вы бы поступили иначе, появись у вас возможность вылечить всех?!  
  
— Достояние человечества — это наука, доктор Хилл, — ответил я. — Возможно, когда-нибудь она поймет и то, каким образом мадам Перрокет помогает людям. Возможно, мы найдем связь между нашими болезнями и нашими душевными страданиями. Но вряд ли книга мадам смогла бы, например, удалить пулю из моей ноги или вылечить какое-нибудь банальное воспаление аппендикса. Или вы будете ждать, пока у пациента случится перитонит, а сами будете читать заклинания?  
  
Мадам фыркнула:   
  
— Моя профессия не противоречит вашей, доктор. Я не вместо вас, хирургов, у меня свое, у вас свое дело! И уважаю науку не меньше, чем вы!  
  
Хилл, к которому, собственно, были обращены наши тирады, промолчал.   
  
— Доктор, — посмотрела на него мадам, — я не знаю, что написано в моей книге. Я пользуюсь заклинаниями, как делала моя мать и ее мать. Но если вы думаете, что это может принести пользу, — ищите переводчиков и приводите ко мне. Дорогу вы знаете.  
  
Она повернулась к Холмсу.   
  
— Завтра я заеду к вам, сэр. Уж не сомневайтесь: отблагодарю за помощь. А вы, доктор, подумайте.   
  
Мне показалось, что взметнулся огромный разноцветный вихрь, потом исчез, и комната стала такой же официальной и бесхарактерной, как раньше.   
  
Доктор нервно сглотнул, посмотрел на нас и вдруг поинтересовался:  
  
— Сколько я вам должен, господа-переводчики?  
  
— Интересно, за что? — усмехнулся Холмс, вставая и засовывая фальшивые бакенбарды в карман сюртука.   
  
— Вы потратили свое время.  
  
Я было подумал: может, Хилл намекает на взятку за молчание? Или у него такое своеобразное чувство юмора? Но он выглядел совершенно искренним, хотя и был растерян.   
  
— Мы потратили свое время ради нашей клиентки, доктор, — сказал Холмс. — У вас свое призвание, у нас — свое. Всего вам хорошего. И научитесь договариваться, а не хватать чужое.   
  
Доктор Хилл как-то неуверенно поднялся со стула и учтиво поклонился. Мы покинули его дом, Холмс остановил первый попавшийся кэб.  
  
— Нет ничего более скучного, чем честный глупец, — сказал он, зевнув, когда мы ехали на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Почему же глупец? Он хотел осчастливить человечество.  
  
— Поэтому и глупец, дорогой мой Уотсон.   
  
Я не стал возражать, хотя Холмс, видимо, ожидал этого, но, не дождавшись философского диспута, зевнул вторично.   
  
— Кстати, вы, верно, заметили, что в доме совершенно не чувствуется присутствие женщины, — сказал он. — В смысле, она есть: в прихожей в подставке стояло два зонта — мужской и дамский, с элегантной ручкой. Но нашему приятелю-доктору вряд ли повезло с женой. Это так... лирическое отступление.   
  
— Вы выглядите уставшим, — сказал я.   
  
— Ну... все довольны. Почти. Никто не пострадал, — вздохнул Холмс. — Скука. Из-за «волосатого» даже вашим читателям не повезет. Или вам придется сочинять этого субъекта заново.   
  
Когда мы уже вернулись домой и облачились в халаты, мой друг тут же расслабленно растянулся на диване, укутавшись в плед, а я устроился за бюро, внося последние записи по делу. И тут в какой-то момент мое перо запнулось.   
  
— Холмс, — позвал я.  
  
— А?.. — он уже дремал.  
  
— Холмс, кое-что мне непонятно. Почему вы все-таки не подумали, что Хиллу понадобится переводчик. Вернее даже: на какую именно мысль я вас натолкнул?  
  
— Ах, это... да пустяки...  
  
Холмс принял сидячее положение и стал искать по карманам халата портсигар.   
  
— Слушайте, не изображайте Шерлока Холмса из моих рассказов, у вас это не так уж хорошо получается, — засмеялся я, поднося ему спичку.   
  
— Спасибо, дорогой. Это вы вечно изображаете недотепу-доктора. «Но как, Холмс? Я не понимаю», — передразнил он моего литературного двойника, закуривая.   
  
— Нет, в данном случае я правда не понимаю. Ни вы, ни я не подумали о переводчике, пока не увидели объявление. И раз уж вы признались, что я натолкнул вас на какую-то мысль по этому поводу, я хочу ее услышать.  
  
— Думаю, что дело в том, дорогой мой доктор... — важно начал Холмс, но не выдержал и засмеялся. — Ладно, ладно. Думаю, дело в том, что наша клиентка каким-то непостижимым пока образом умеет внушать людям то, во что верит сама. Она не делает этого специально, она вообще на редкость порядочное существо для своей профессии. Но она не придавала значения тексту книги. Помните, она ведь честно сказала, будто не знает, что написано на страницах. И под ее влиянием мы с вами оба тоже считали, что текст не важен. Гипноз... ну, он распространен, допустим, в Индии и вовсе не является колдовством. А своему клиенту она никаких подробностей не сообщала, вот он и решил, что книгу надо перевести. Все просто, друг мой.  
  
Я вспомнил о факирах, взбирающихся по веревке в «небеса», и кивнул:  
  
— Думаю, вы правы. И все это просто. После того, как вы мне объяснили, — прибавил я, и мы рассмеялись.  
  
Мадам Перрокет приехала на следующий день и привезла обещанные сорок фунтов. Холмс плату взял и на прощание посоветовал ей сменить на двери замок и повесить со стороны комнаты засов.   
  
Уж не знаю, собрался ли доктор Хилл с духом найти настоящих переводчиков и приехать к мадам. Или же он немного пришел в себя и стал считать все случившееся с ним наваждением и ведьминскими кознями. Я справлялся о нем у одного из коллег и узнал, что Хилл по-прежнему успешно практикует. Никакое проклятие его не поразило.   
  
Майкрофт выслушал окончание истории в тот же день, когда мадам Перрокет посещала нас в последний раз. Мы приехали в «Диоген» на ужин, после которого я и отчитался по всем правилам перед моим другом и самым верным читателем. Несмотря на все человеколюбие и наивность, Хилл возмутил Майкрофта.   
  
— Я начинаю думать, Джон, что вы единственный приличный врач в Лондоне, — проворчал он.   
  
Что ж, это приятно, когда любимый пациент так высоко тебя ценит. Однако я точно знаю, что камень мадам Перрокет занял свое место в ящике прикроватного столика в спальне Майкрофта в его квартире на Пэлл-Мэлл. 


End file.
